Giving in
by mayo297
Summary: Yeah, this is just shameless smut, so. You've been warned.


Stacie was lying on Beca's bed in the Bella house listening to and watching her girlfriend making another one of her mixes. She couldn't help it, but she found it incredibly sexy. Being a bad ass DJ made Beca even hotter in Stacie's opinion.

"Aaaaand done." Beca said and turned the music off.

"Another masterpiece made. Well done, sunshine."

Beca shrugged.

"It's nothing special, but it's good."

"You need to stop being so modest, Beca. You have serious talent." Stacie said.

"Thank you, Stacie." Beca smiled and joined her girlfriend on the bed.

Stacie turned so she was on her side and pulled Beca close and spooned her. She inhaled her scent and kissed the back of Beca's neck. This sent shivers up Beca's spine immediately. She took Stacie's hand and put it on her stomach still holding it. Meanwhile Stacie began playing with Beca's hair gently, she knew her girlfriend liked it.

Beca closed her eyes. The day had been perfect. Just the two of them, just hanging out around the campus and the city, going for a dinner and now they were just chilling, completely relaxed.

Stacie's hand that was resting on Beca's belly lifted the hem of her shirt ever so slightly and made its way to her bare skin. The short girl didn't mind. She wanted to give in to her girlfriend.

And she did.

Beca tilted her head a little to the side so Stacie could kiss her neck.

As Stacie did so, Beca let out a sigh of pleasure. Then she turned around and kissed her girlfriend deeply. The kiss was heated and full of passion.

Still kissing Beca Stacie slowly sat up, bringing the petite brunette with her. Then she broke the kiss and threw Beca's t-shirt away with the speed of light and started placing kisses around her collar bone.

Beca moaned lightly. Stacie was really good at this. She didn't even notice that her bra was in Stacie's hand and on the floor a split second later. Beca took off Stacie's tank top and was immediately greeted by her breasts.

"Stacie, you minx, you're not wearing a bra."

A wicked and sexy as all hell smirk appeared on Stacie's face. She came closer to Beca's face and looked her in the eyes. The she ever so slowly brought her lips to one of Beca's ears and whispered into it with a sexy husky voice.

"I'm not wearing panties, either."

If Beca thought to this moment she was one thousand degrees, now she was even hotter. Hotter for the goddess that sat in front of her and was her girlfriend.

She started sucking Stacie's nipples and got really wild with it. Stacie thought she was going to paradise.

One of Beca's hands undid the fly on Stacie's jean shorts and slipped inside. True to her word, Stacie wasn't wearing any panties. Beca started massaging her clit gently and slowly with her fingers. Stacie moaned and tilted her head back. Beca pulled her hair gently and tilted Stacie's head more and slowly traced her tounge from Stacie's breasts through her collar bone and her neck to her earlobe and sucked on it a bit while still working Stacie's clit, but a little faster.

"Fuck, Beca..." Stacie gasped.

Beca stopped and threw Stacie on the bed. This took the taller girl by surprise. She was used to being in charge, but change was good and she welcomed it.

Beca took Stacie's shorts off and sent them flying through the room. She took a small moment to admire her girlfriend's naked body. She thought it was an artist's work. A true masterpiece. Those fit legs that went forever, flat tummy, but not too flat. Stacie definately had curves. And those breasts. Big like her own, maybe even a little more, and firm, with nipples that just begged to be sucked and gently bitten.

She kissed Stacie on the stomach and slowly made her way down. She kissed her inner thigh and the reaction she got from the other girl was just inredible. She thought Stacie was going to jump up to the ceiling.

She finally stopped teasing Stacie and placed a gentle kiss on her pussy. Stacie stirred again.

Beca started licking her and taking her clint between her lips and circling her tounge around it. Stacie was in absolute nirvana with pleasure. And when Beca put one finger inside and started thrusting she exploded. The orgasm that came was beyond any words and maybe even beyond anything she'd ever experienced.

Beca picked up the pace of her thrusting and her tounge and also added another finger inside Stacie. The tall girl was moaning and held the bed cover in her fist with her knuckles turned all white.

"Fuck, Beca, I'm so close. Keep going, baby, please. I'm gonna cum, God, you're soooo good. Aaahhh."

Stacie put one hand on Beca's head and tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair.

Soon after there was a huge explosion of colors behind her eyelids and her brain completely shut down. There was only the wave of orgasms that came over her.

Beca grinned and gave Stacie a long slow kiss.

When Stacie came back to her senses, she looked at Beca.

"Bec, that was amazing. Now let me return the favor."

And now Beca was on her back with Stacie's head between her thighs. Stacie pulled Beca's black lace panties down slowly with her teeth while looking at her with those big eyes.

Beca closed hers and waited for Stacie's magic to begin. And it began alright.

Stacie definately knew what she was doing and the way she did it. Beca was already close to her first orgasm. And it came soon after when Stacie was working her clit with her hand and sucking on her nipples.

"Fuck. Stacie. Put your fingers inside me. I...I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. Please." Beca pleaded.

And Stacie obeyed.

She put two fingers in and started thrusting and slowly picked up her pace to a point that Beca looked like she was about to cum. Still fingering her she resumed licking her clit and pulling it with her lips gently.

"So close. A bit faster...yeah, that's it. OH. MY. GOOOD!" Beca screamed, not caring if any of the other Bellas heard her.

She came with such intensity, that she thought she was going to faint.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Stacie grinning at her on top of her.

"Nice squirt, babe."

Beca's eyes went wide.

"I what?"

"Yeah, you squirted. It was beautiful. Happens to me sometimes as well." Stacie said.

"Never happened to me before." Said Beca.

Stacie shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything."

She grabbed the blanket and covered their naked bodies. They turned to their sides so they were facing each other. Stacie kissed Beca's nose.

"I love you, Beca."

Beca smiled and kissed Stacie's forehead.

"Love you too, Stacie. Good night."

"It sure will be now."

Beca just smiled.

Soon after that they both fell asleep. And it was the best sleep ever.


End file.
